<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformation by Queenofcolors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146344">Transformation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors'>Queenofcolors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Bucky [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Female Character, soft boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>transformation noun</p><p>trans·for·ma·tion | \ ˌtran(t)s-fər-ˈmā-shən  , -fȯr- \<br/>Definition of transformation</p><p>an act, process, or instance of transforming or being transformed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Bucky [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam paced anxiously in the living room clutching his cellphone in his hand rereading the text message as if it would magically change. He let out another sigh before sitting in the middle of the couch between Natasha and Steve.</p><p>“I highly doubt you have anything to worry about,” Steve said, softly placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder.</p><p>“She probably just wants to talk about her trip to New Asgard,” Natasha took the phone from Sam, trying to keep him from obsessing over the text message.</p><p>“If she just wanted to talk about her trip, why would she say we need to talk. And not to sound like a teenager but she would use an emoji.” He was frustrated and scared that this might be the end of the road for them.</p><p>“Well there's no use worrying over a text message,” Steve said gently.</p><p>The sound of the front door unlocking made the room become tense, Sam could feel his heart racing as he heard Bucky's pink luggage roll on the hardwood floor in the hallway.</p><p>“Sam? Are you home?” Bucky’s voice was meek and soft but sounded different.</p><p>“In…” Sam trailed off as his eyes widened looking upon Bucky.</p><p>Bucky was dressed in a summer floral dress that clung to her new delicate frame. She was now shorter than when she originally left, she had a more feminine body frame and an oval-shaped face. Her hair was now flowing in big curls that came to her less broad shoulders. Her body had transformed into a female body as if she had always been born as a female.</p><p>“I...I met Loki in New Asgard,” she said, her voice an octave higher and more feminine.</p><p>Sam was a loss for words, he didn’t even notice that Natasha and Steve had snuck out of the house. He was amazed and in awe as he stood up walking closer to Bucky who backed away.</p><p>“You hate it don’t you,” Bucky said softly with tears in her eyes. Sam walked slowly to her, still marveling at her new look.</p><p>“You're just as pretty as the day I met you,” He said softly, never dropping eye contact with her. </p><p>Bucky’s new height made her come up to his chest when she used to be the same height as him.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” He whispered, kissing her forehead as she wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist and cried. Sam ran his hand through her hair comforting her.</p><p>“I’m finally a woman,” Bucky whispered into his chest.</p><p>“You were always a woman,” Sam said tilting her chin kissing her lips. The kiss was deep and passionate full of love and lust. Sam let out a moan as he kissed her Adam's apple-less neck.</p><p>“Red!” Bucky says softly, blushing as Sam pulled away and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“I’m not ready to see myself naked again,” Bucky was still adjusting to her new body and still needed time.</p><p>“I’ll respect that and if you decide you never want sex again, I’ll be okay with that as long as I’m by your side you're all I need,” Sam said, brushing a strand of hair out her face.</p><p>“How about I put on a pot of tea and then we can talk about your trip,” He grinned as Bucky chuckled and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments always welcomed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>